Living My Life
by neo-king-93
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN* On temporary Hiatus, SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this new story i wrote up, it's been in the back of my mind crying to me, demanding to see the light of day, and i hope you all like it :D**

**NK93**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath before getting out of his 67' Black Chevy Impala, he couldn't help but fidget, all eyes were on him, and he didn't like that. Even back at Hogwarts he didn't like all the attention, he put on his black messenger bag, and took one final look at his clothes; he was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt, and a black t-shirt over it, a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. _You can do this Harry… this is nothing, you're a fucking Gryffindor for Christ sake's, they are brave and so are you,_ he thought to himself.

He walked up to the doors, and entered the building, he was slightly taken aback by the scene that was showed in front him. He saw as a girl get soaked in a frozen liquid, "hey!" He called out, rushing over to the girl, she had long hip length brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a black sweater, knee high socks and black flats. "Are you okay?"

"Hey new kid get away from that loser, if you know what's good for you," the boy called out, Harry was reminded of Crabbe when he looked at the boy, except instead of being fat he was well build, he had blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a team jacket, which meant he was a jock.

"Oh yeah, well I don't listen to stupid idiots with a combined IQ of a lamppost," Harry growled.

"Don't call me stupid you pansy," the boy replied.

"I'm sorry your right, calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people!" He retorted. The boy let out a growl and was about to punch Harry, but Harry quickly kicked the boy in the stomach, then gracefully jumped over him to stand behind him, then he kicked him one more time, causing the boy to hit the locker with a thud.

Harry went over to the girl, and picked her up, "oh god, do you need a fresh pair of clothes? I have a pair of sweats and a t-shirt," he offered.

"No thank you, this happens all the time, I have to hurry and clean my hair otherwise it's going to be nearly impossible to clean," she replied.

"I'll wait here for you, to make sure no one else throws… whatever that was in your face again," he said.

"It's alright… you don't have too, and it's a slushie," she said, going over to the bathroom.

"That was some pretty sweet moves dude," a voice called out, he turned around and saw a taller boy making his way towards him, he also had the same jacket on him as the other jocks.

"What you want to test me?" He warned.

"No! No… I'm okay, thanks for doing that… I'm Finn by the way," Finn said, sticking out his hand.

"Well Finn… the names Harry… I don't wish to sound mean, but I'm actually waiting for someone to come out of the bathroom," he said.

"You mean Rachel… she's my… girlfriend," he said, a bit possessive.

"What?" He couldn't believe what he just heard, the guy just stood there and watched her get slushied, and did nothing about it?

"Yeah… well she will be, we had a bit of break last year, but she's going to come back to me," he said smugly, Finn wasn't one to be Jealous. But the boy in front of him, he had to admit, was hot, he had that athletic build, that was being hidden by the clothes, and had a pair of piercing emerald green eyes.

"If this is how you treat your girlfriend, then I sure as hell not leaving this place," he said.

"I thought I told you that you didn't have to wait for me," Rachel said, as she walked out of the bathroom, she had a grateful smile, but it disappeared as soon as she saw Finn.

"Hey Rach," Finn said, showing her his famous lopsided grin.

"Finn… um… actually I wouldn't mind you accompanying me, I could show you the principal's office," she said, looking back at the boy.

"Thanks, I'm Harry by the way," he said, linking his arm with hers, as they walked by him, Harry bumping Finn with his shoulder.

As they walked the hall, everyone was staring at them again, "so what was that about?" He asked, turning to look down at her, he was glad he finally had that growth spurt, no longer did he stand at 5'5, he was now at 6'0, towering over the petite girl's 5'8 frame.

"What the slushie or Finn?" She asked.

"Both," he replied.

"Well… I'm not that popular, I'm slightly annoying, I'll admit it, but it's because I have a dream and a talent that they are jealous of. However, being different is bad here at McKinley, unless you're a jock or a Cheerio, who are the cheerleaders and who run this school. I'm also in my school's glee club, it's a musical group, where we can sing and showcase our talent, we even compete against other show choirs, we've won Sectionals, and Regionals, but we've yet to win Nationals, which is the biggest honor ever. Last year we were in Chicago for Nationals, but we lost because Finn thought it was a great idea to kiss me in front of the whole stage, and thanks to him, we were in 12th place. If I want to be anyone in life, I have to win Nationals, but this is my junior year, and I know this is the year we'll win, I have a feeling. Well especially with my talents, we'll win, I mean, I am the best I've won many singing competition ever since I was able to sing, and I want to be just like Barbra Streisand, who is my idol," she said without breath.

"Slow down Rachel, okay… so I can see why people call you annoying, but I think it's great to have a dream, and from what I can see… you have a passion for Broadway, you and my best friend Hermione would have tons to talk about, she also loves musical theater, her idol is Bernadette Peters, but I'm guessing it's because they both have frizzy hair," he chuckled.

"OMG! Bernadette Peters is the most musically-acclaimed Broadway actress ever, I've seen her in Annie like 15 times, but Funny Girl about 82 times," she cried out.

"Like I said, you two would have much in common," he smiled.

"So does she sing?"

"Yeah, she's great, we also had our own show choir, from Hogwarts, the Phoenix Cry," he said.

"You're from Hogwarts!" She cried out, making everyone pay even more attention to them.

"Um… yeah, remember the terrorist attacks, well the school was destroyed, many died there, but me and my some of my friends were lucky to have survived along with many other students and teachers, so they're rebuilding it, and I wanted to continue my studies, so my friend told me of this small town, and I moved here," he told her.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, but I'm glad you're here, well here's the principal's office, I'll wait for you out here," she said.

"Thanks," he said, before taking her hand in his and kissing it, causing her to blush.

***/*/*/***

The next four days went by quicker than he thought, his meeting with the principal went better than he expected, and no one seemed to have told on him on the slushie incident. Rachel quickly became a great friend, he found out that she no longer held any feelings for Finn, although she had her eye on a guy named Sam, who he was introduced, and joked about having a trouty mouth, which made Sam to retaliate by calling Harry Kurt 2.0. He also met Blaine and Trent, who were best friends, and both were gay. He found out that both boys were from Dalton, but they transferred here when Blaine's ex-boyfriend, Kurt, who is Finn's step-brother, transferred to Dalton, but after a painful break-up, Kurt didn't want to leave, so Blaine and Trent left instead.

He then met Artie, who was a sweet guy, but he didn't like being pitied on because of his disability, he was an expert in video production. Then there was Mike and Puck, both were also on the football team, once they told Harry what the jackets meant, and Harry immediately liked them, both boys didn't have much passion for singing, but protected the glee club from others, unlike a certain Frankenteen that shall remain nameless.

He also met the Cheerios, but he liked Santana and Brittany more than Quinn, he thought Quinn was a snobbish brat, and it reminded him too much of Pansy, who tried to get with every guy, including him. He didn't like Santana at first, but saw that she really cared for the club, and was especially protective of Brittany, who Harry liked immediately, she reminded him of Luna. Finally there were the new members, Rory, a foreign exchange student, who Harry had to admit was the cutest boy he'd ever seen, with the most beautiful pair of baby blues, and Marley, who looked like a mini-Rachel… except she didn't talk a mile a minute, or anything like that, but still had a million dollar watt smile, and Ryder, who was also in the football team, but really enjoyed singing along everyone.

"So Harry, do you think you might want to join our glee club?" Rachel asked, they both had the same classes, and they were currently in their Spanish class, with a poor excuse of a Spanish teacher teaching them the wrong way to write and translate someone's name.

"Um… sure why not, when is auditions?" He asked.

"Why don't you join me in a song, I promise not to over shadow you," she joked, ever since they became friends, Rachel began being more playful and outgoing, and people began noticing. She also began dressing more her age. Currently she was wearing blue skinny jeans that hug tightly around her body, a white tank top, long black drape cardigan, and black flats.

"Sure, what song?"

"The prayer, I've been wanted Finn to sing with me… but I can't stand him anymore," she sighed.

"I hear you," he nodded in agreement, Finns been getting more possessive of Rachel, when she first changed her style, and people began noticing her in a positive way, he was the first to point out that she didn't have to change for him. Then he began trying to intersect the two from meeting, it's been annoying Rachel so much that she wanted to quit glee club if Finn didn't stop.

"Harry, and Rachel, care to share with the class what you were discussing?" Mr. Schue asked them, he glared over at Harry. When Harry began to correct him on the first day, he's began to lose what little respect the class had left of him.

"Yeah, you spelled Michael wrong, you just took the 'A' out making it Michel, and that's not the same, Michael in Spanish is Miguel," he said erasing the teacher's answer and writing down in his perfectly written script.

"I see, well… please stop talking in my class," he said.

"I would if you'd actually taught the language correctly," he replied, sitting down on his seat, before Mr. Schue could retaliate, the bell rang, and both teens left.

"You shouldn't do that Harry, Mr. Schue's the glee club director," Rachel told him.

"I bet he isn't all that great, let me guess he's trying to make you guys sing really old songs that don't really express your talents as individuals, and turns downs all of your suggestions?" He raised his eyebrow, looking at her expectedly.

"Um… yeah, it's like he's trying to relive his old glory days, not giving our chance to shine, I mean sure he let us do our originals songs but that was only one time," she sighed.

"Hey let's practice," he said pointing over to the choir room, which was empty.

"I don't know, we have P.E before we go to glee club," she bit her lips.

"It's only one time, come on, don't you want to hear me sing first before everyone else?" He asked.

"Oh alright, but I don't know if Brad is inside, he's the piano guy," she wondered.

"I play piano, so don't worry about it," he offered, as he opened the door, and they walked in. He made his way towards the piano, setting his backpack right next to Rachel's near the piano, "you ready?"

"I was born ready, and we're doing the complete version, so be ready to sing in Italian," she replied, as Harry began to play.

(_Harry_/**Rachel**/**_Both_**)

**I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe**

_La luce che tu dai  
_**I pray we'll find your light**_  
Nel cuore resterà  
_**And hold it in our hearts**_  
A ricordarci che  
_**When stars go out each night**_  
L'eterna stella se  
_**Oooooh ohh ohh**

Rachel couldn't believe the voice that came out of him, it was pure, and soft, but it was a perfect tenor, such force and it looked like he could easily harmonize with anyone paired with him.

Nella mia preghiera

**Let this be our prayer**_  
Quanta fede c'è  
_**When shadows fill our day**_  
Lead us to a place  
_**Guide us with your grace**_  
__**Give us faith so we'll be safe**_

Brittany, Santana, and Puck were all walking by the choir room since P.E was cancelled for some reason, and they were all making their way to the room to just wait, when they heard a beautiful voice, that's when they saw Harry and Rachel singing.

**_Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternità_**

_La forza che ci dia_  
**We ask that life be kind**  
_È il desiderio che_  
**And watch us from above**  
_Ognuno trovi amor_  
**We hope each soul will find**  
_Intorno e dentro a sè_  
**Another soul to love**

**_Let this be our prayer_**  
**Let this be our prayer**  
_Just like every child_  
**Just like every child**

**_Need to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe_**

E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salverai

"That was… amazing Harry, you are a perfect singer," Rachel cried out, suddenly there was a sound of people clapping,

"That was some crazy shit you did green eyes," Santana said.

"You sounded like an angel," Brittany announced.

"Dude please tell us you're going to be joining us, cause man with that voice… you could easily replace gigantor, dude's as tone-deaf as a pack mule," Puck called out.

"I told Rachel I'll join, but I don't think Buttchin is going to like it," Harry said.

"Are you sure you're not related to Coach Sue?" Santana asked.

"I'm pretty sure," he replied, suddenly the bell rang and everyone began walking out of classes, after a while everyone was seated then Finn and Will came walking.

"Okay everyone we're only a few… Harry what are you doing here?" Will asked, glaring slightly at the younger boy.

"I'm here to join the club," he said.

"Fine…" Will stated, wanting to see if this boy could make an addition to the backup, he needed his two stars to win this time.

"Hey Rach, about the duet, we'll do that another time, I'm guessing lumps here won't like it," he teased.

"Harry… if you want to join this group, you can't treat your fellow students like that," Will scolded him.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear a word you said because of the serious amount of product in your hair, I swear it like you just put lard in it," he stated in a serious tone, everyone began laughing, aside from Quinn and Finn, he went over to the band and told them what to play. "Alright, this is a song that I overheard on the radio three days ago, when I just arrived, and I thought it might be a great song to sing for y'all," he said as the music began to play.

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day _

Everyone who didn't hear his voice at first was in utter awe of the purity that he had, it was a very strong tenor that rivaled that of a Rachel's. But it also had such soulfulness that also matched Mercedes' vocal touch, it was a perfect combo of the two with a hint of Kurt and Blaine thrown in for an added bonus.

_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

Will didn't want to admit it, but the boy had potential, his voice was very well trained, and it could be very versatile, he would make any song justice, he already had him for lead in group number, he may be great, but he already had Finn, who was the perfect image of himself

_So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

Once he finished the last note, everyone began clapping and cheering.

"That was beautiful Harry!" Rachel called out, causing Finn to feel jealous.

"Way to go white boy!" Mercedes said.

"That was amazing!" Artie cheered.

"That voice can take us to win this shit," Puck grinned.

"Thank you everyone, so Shuster? Am I in or not?" Harry asked, looking over at Will.

"That was amazing Harry, you'll be a great addition, I'm sure I can find a spot for you… alright, like I said earlier," he was immediately interrupted by a cry of other people.

"That's not fair Mr. Schue, he was great, he should have a solo, with him we could actually win," Tina cried out.

"As you know I don't like to give away my solos, but I have to agree, Harry has that star quality that is needed to give us that lead in winning," Rachel said.

"Be that as it may I've decided to give the solo to Rachel, and have both you and Finn sing the duet, this is a perfect plan guys," he said.

"I call bullshit on that dude, Harry is a shit lot better than Pillsbury Dough turd," Santana called out.

"You're just jealous of Finn's perfect tone, Harry is good, but Finn is better," Quinn said, placing a hand on Finn's leg.

"God get a room you two, I swear I'm gonna vom," Santana groaned.

"Everyone, as good as Harry is, we have to consider that Rachel and Finn are the Co-Captains, and they have the leads, now this won't be up for discussion," Will called out. "Now back to what I was saying, Principal Figgins, has given us permission to perform at the Pep Assembly, so I was thinking we could do a Journey song, Open Arms, is a great song, Finn and Rachel could lead," he said.

"As one of the Co-Captains, I call on a special meeting," Rachel said, walking up to the center of the room. "As you know being Co-Captain, I can overrule any director decisions, if I have popular vote, now the whole concept of singing Journey and ruin our rep once more, will be discussed later. For now we will discuss the issue involving Harry Potter, and his role on the New Directions."

"Wait what?" Harry called out.

"Hush, now I call on a vote, all those in favor of replacing Finn with Harry, as Co-Captain, raise your hand," almost everyone raised their hands, while Finn and Will looked at Rachel as if she lost her mind. "All those opposed?" She paused, looking over the room, she smiled, "its official, Harry is the new Co-Captain, so now Harry as Co-Captain we'll have to think up of great ideas for the club," she said.

"But Rachel! I thought you loved me? How could you do this to me?" Finn cried out.

"After you caused us Nationals, your actions as a Co-Captain has been put in question, so now you have been replaced, so just suck it up," she said. "On to pressing matters, everyone who do not want to sing Journey for next week's Pep Assembly, or ever again, raise your hands," only Finn and Quinn didn't raise their hands. "It has been decided that we won't be singing any more Journey Songs anymore," she announced.

"You can't do this Rachel, as the Director, I have complete control over the set list, and if I want you guys to sing a Journey, then you will," Will announced, or more liked whined.

"Actually Nancy, you're just the Co-Director, you share the power with me, and I make all decisions over the set list, or any song choices final," a voice called from behind them, they all turned to see Sue standing there, with a grin on her face.

"Sue, I thought you gave up the position," Will said.

"I made you think I did buttchin, and I agree with hobbit here, your choices of music is as dumb as your hair is greasy, and once again, I am making fun of your ridiculous hair," she said.

"I'm going to take this up with Figgins, let see how you handle that," he warned.

"That idiot won't do crap, and you know it William, so it's best to sit in the corner, and begin taking care of your hair so you can use the grease from it as lube for your work in the corner," she said, Harry was the only one who began laughing loudly.

"That is way out of line Sue!" Will warned her.

"Yeah whatever, I came here with two purposes, one… make fun of you and your hair, check and check," she said, then she pulled out a McKinley sports bag, and threw it over at Harry. "Secondly, you scarhead, congratulations, you've made the team, I want you at practice at 5 in the morning this Monday, and be prepared to suffer." Before anyone could say anything, she turned around and left.

"Well… this was interesting, but I have to eat, so… Potter is out, PEACE," Harry said, grabbing the bag, and his backpack and threw up the peace sign.

"We aren't done!" Will called out.

"I have to think about a song for the assembly, so yeah we're done, now you can all admire the awesomeness that is my ass," he replied, grabbing Rachel, and both walking away from the group and everyone couldn't help but see what Harry was talking about.

"He really does have a great ass," Rory spoke out for the first time.

"Really dude, that's the first thing you're going to say?" Puck teased.

"Oh come on mate, tell me that he doesn't have a great ass?" He challenged.

"Got to hand it to pixie, green eyes has that ass," Santana agreed.

"Very true, it's firm and perky, but it's also very soft," Brittany called out.

"How do you know how his ass feels?" Artie asked, curious but not jealous.

"I asked if I could touch it, and he said sure, said it was a sin if he didn't allow mortals like me to admire the awesomeness that is his ass," she replied.

"Wanky," Santana smirked.

"Alright, so what do we do about the Assembly?" Blaine asked, wanting to stray from talking about Harry's backside, though he too had to admit, that it looked great.

"We could sing a Brittney song," Trent suggested.

"Nah, we did Brittney last year, and it was horrible, and I don't think Coach Sylvester is going to like us doing that again," Santana called out.

"What about blame it on the Alcohol, we never got the chance to sing it," Sam offered his two cents.

"True, but we did that drunk, and I don't think we want a repeat of what happened last time," Artie pointed out.

"How about ABC by the Jackson 5?" Offered mike.

"Nah, we could sing that during sectionals, and we can see if you can get a part," Tina offered.

"We could ask Harry, since I think he'd be more lenient towards having everyone share the spotlight," Mercedes added.

"I like the song Cough Syrup, it's really great, I mean it has a great message," Blaine suggested.

"True, but I mean we really need to think of a huge group number, not just a solo song," Trent added.

"How about we meet up at the Lima Bean tomorrow and decided there, I'll message Rachel, see if she can bring Harry," Sam offered.

"That'd be great, so it's agreed right?" Santana said, they all agreed and began to leave, leaving behind three stunned people.

"What just happened?" Will wondered, as he watched his hopes of finally gaining Emma's love and more money than the Cheerios crash and burn, all because of one foreign student.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoy this Chapter as much as I like making it, this is going to be the beginning of Finn and Quinn's big change, but sadly that means I'm going to write them off, since in my story they are going to do what they think is best for them, and they can't stay in Lima for those answers, since they fear that they'll just revert back to their old ways, I'm not going to just give them half a chapter to say bye, they will both have their own chapter for them, also I want you to comment on their reason for leaving, does Finn want a new start away from painful memories, does Quinn want Beth back and will move away from the hate to live peacefully? Give me some GOOD ideas, and I just might put it in the story, and expand on it**

**Hope you like it  
NK93**

**PS. I OWN NOTHING MUSIC/CHARACTER'S ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PEOPLE I'M JUST USING THEM FOR OUR _[BUT MOSTLY MY OWN]_ ENTERTAINMENT**

* * *

Harry was surprised by how used to he was in the small town, everything here screamed dead end, but he didn't know why, but he loved that, sure it had a similar vibe to Surrey, but he kinda liked it.

"I wonder how Neville and the others are… I'll have to call them," he told himself, as he got up from his bed and took a quick shower. He made his way downstairs, he was about to grab something to snack on before going to the Lima Bean to meet up with the rest of the Glee club members, when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hello love," a voice called out from the other side of the phone.

"NEVILLE! I was just thinking about you and the other guys," Harry beamed, as he went to grab a granola bar.

"You know you're not my type right?" Neville teased.

"Yeah right, you're not _my_ type, besides, I already have my eye on a cute and sexy Irish boy," he replied.

"Really, even after your first attempt with Seamus?"

"Actually we never went out, sure we kissed, but Lavender as always, blew it up to epic proportions, and everyone thought we were dating, not that I minded, nice to know I had a sexy Irish as my first pretend boyfriend," he smiled at the memory of his first kiss with the pyromaniac Irish.

"Oh, well how's the simple life treating you?"

"It's great, I met many new friends, I'm co-captain with Rachel, a girl who's eerily similar to Hermione, in the Glee Club, I'm actually on my way to meet them right now, how are you and everyone back there?" He asked.

"We're all grand, Seamus and Justin got together, they're currently traveling the world, Dean and Lavender got together, Parvati and Padma are still fighting over Zacharias Smith, Luna is still helping her dad with the Quibbler, Draco opened his fifth orphanage and he's still managing his father's company while designing clothes, the twins are in their element with the joke shop, and finally me and Hermione are bored with nothing to do, not a single cute guy has asked me out," Neville sighed.

"Aww poor baby, anyways, about time Seamus asked Justin out, I swear if Seamus waited a bit longer, Dean would've done something drastic and traumatizing," he joked.

"True… so me and Hermione were wondering…" Neville began.

"Oh lord, I don't like where this is going," Harry teased.

"Hush you, as I was saying, me and Hermione were wondering if it would be alright, if we moved over with you, I mean, everyone else is away, and the only people that stayed behind are Luna and the whole entire Weasley Clan," he groaned.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? Of course I'd love it if you guys moved in with me, I mean I love my new friends, but I miss you lot," Harry cried out.

"Cool, I'll tell Hermione, and if everything goes well, we'll be there by Friday, well I have to go, Ron is making his way towards me, and I think he's trying to act… sexy… ugh," Neville gagged.

"Oh sweet merciful Dumbledore, well I'll let you go, I have to leave too, bye Nev, please give my best to everyone, especially 'Mione," he said.

"Yeah, bye Harry," the line went dead, and Harry had to contain himself as he felt happy. He quickly grabbed his jacket and left to go to the Lima Bean, ready to tell his friends the great news.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As he arrived to the Lima Bean, he was met up with the New Directions, he was surprised to see the warblers there. "Hey Rachel, everyone," he said as he sat down after ordering his coffee.

"You're 5 minutes late Harry," Rachel called out.

"Sorry about that Rach, I had a call from my friend back in England, and they told me that he and my other best friend are going to move in with me and will come to school" he cried out, beaming at everyone with a huge billion watt smile.

"That's so cool, are they good singers?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, the three of us were known as the Golden Trio during our time in our glee club, so yeah, they're very good," he replied.

"Fantastic, we should probably start brainstorming for our prep performance… however… what are you warblers doing here?" Trent asked in a slightly cold tone, shocking the warblers.

"Nothing, just brainstorming, I mean you don't own this place do you?" Kurt retorted, acting slightly smugly.

"Listen here porcelain, you and your little orgy group get up from those seats, and gets away, or I'll do to you what I did to Azimo, and trust me sweetie, when I say… you don't want that to happen," Harry stated.

"Are you threatening us?" Kurt shrieked.

"God you voice is like a cat being neutered and in labor at the same time, and no it's not a threat, it's a promise," Harry said, before grabbing the cup of coffee that was on the table, "let's see how you're going to sing with a cup of steaming hot coffee burning your throat," he smirked and made a move to get up, the warblers quickly stood up and rushed out of the place.

"That was so hot," Santana purred.

"Thanks, but back to business, what are we going to sing for the assembly?" He asked.

"Well on my way here, I was thinking we could do Hey Ya by Outkast," Mercedes pointed out.

"It's a great song, but the thing is, it should be a power ballad, so that we can showcase our voice fully, I mean Hey Ya is a really great song, but I don't think we can really showcase our vocal prowess with a song like that" Rachel suggested, Mercedes was going to start arguing but Marley quickly intervened.

"How about we split the groups up, I mean there are 16 of us, and well we can have like a sing-off as our performance, we can find two songs that would be a great mash-up," Marley suggested.

"That's a great idea Marley, I think we should sing a Destiny's Child song, I mean it's a great group, and each song allows their voices to be amazing, not only that but it has many great dance numbers we could try" Trent stated.

"I have the perfect songs, Survivor from Destiny's Child, and I will survive from Gloria Gaynor, those are the best classic songs," Mercedes stated.

"That's great, we can assign a solo to a small group of people, since I don't think everyone can sing a part, I know it would be great if we could, but we can't, however, I know for a fact that Rachel will have a part since she's the only one I heard, and we can meet up at my house, and see who else will like a part," Harry offered.

"That sounds… reasonable," Rachel concurred.

"Alright, here is my address, meet me at my house in 30 minutes, I want two of you to set up the choreography, and I don't know who's a great dancer," Harry offered.

"Mike and Britt are your people, they are the best dancers," Blaine suggested.

"Alright, so let's meet up at my house and see who gets what verse, and we begin our dance moves, so is everyone agreed?" Harry asked, everyone nodded in agreement, "good, now on to a more annoying topic… Finnocence and Q, what are we going to do about them? Okay yeah, they're great people, inside, but from what I've seen, they have serious issues, Finn is too controlling, he's obsessed with having everything in a correct spot, and it seems like he doesn't like change all that much, and he's a huge man-child. Quinn on the other hand is a pompous bitch, who unfortunately gave her baby up, and don't ask me how I know, I have my ways.

"But she was born to have everything handed to her, and I think they both have great qualities, they just need a huge dash of reality thrown at them. What they have in common is that they are too dependent on other's approval, they rather have everyone like them because of a farce, than for who they really are," Harry said, everyone looked at him in shock.

"You got all that in just a week?" Rory asked.

"Please I got that all on my first day during 2nd through 5th period," he replied.

"Alright so how do we help them?" Rachel asked, although Finn annoyed her with his controlling ways, she knew that there was truth to Harry's words, she's seen it firsthand.

"Well we can sing them a song, show them that we're here for them, let them know that we don't care who they are, or what other's think?" Trent asked.

"We did that when she was all preggers, but I think it's a good idea," Puck said.

"True, but I don't think just some famous song will do it, we need an original song, one that will allow us to show true emotions," Harry stated.

"So you want us to all write an original song?" Marley asked, she was excited, she wanted to show the guys all of the new songs she had written, and hopefully they would like one to sing in front of an audience.

"Yeah, I might have a few ideas, but I don't know," Harry sighed, as he pulled his hand through his hair, that made Rory shiver slightly, and only Ryder noticed.

'You okay Rors?' Ryder asked, ever since both boys entered glee club they became great friends, not just because of that, but also because Rory was actually staying over in Ryder's home for the school year.

'Yeah, it's just… I don't know how to explain it, but I think I'm falling for Harry Ry,' he sighed silently.

'I can see that, I see the way you eye rape him at every turn,' Ryder teased, and laughed silently watching Rory turn bright red from embarrassment.

"I don't do that!" Rory exclaimed out loud, everyone heard him and looked at him with a questioning look on their face, causing the young boy to blush redder than a tomato, while Ryder was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Is something wrong Rory?" Harry asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Um… no… I uh… I'm okay… just a bit nervous… you know singing in front of a large group of people…" Rory lied, although if he wanted to admit, it was also partially true.

"Don't worry dude, we're gonna all be there to help," Puck stated, everyone minus Rory, Rachel, Marley, Ryder, and Harry turned to look at Puck in shock, "what?! You think I'm some heartless fucker? Give me some credit," he growled.

"No, it's just this is just the first time you've ever been nice to anyone, if it wasn't just some elaborate plan to fuck the living daylights out of them," Santana stated.

"I don't always think about sex bitch," Puck growled, although he wouldn't admit to it, but what Santana said held some truth to it, a part of him did want to have sex with the little Irish boy, just thinking about it made his cock twitch, although another part of him wanted to be with the emerald eyed boy, he imagined Harry's lips wrapped around his cock.

"Alright then, how about we end the meeting here and find out how to help Quinn and Finn out, I'll text you all my address, don't worry, Rach gave me all of your numbers, so I'll see you all in my house, I'm going to set up some stuff really quick, anyone need a ride to their houses?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, could you take Rory home, I have to stop by the auto shop and ask Kurt's father for a job opportunity, he told me to come by today," Ryder said, Rory looked at Ryder in shock and betrayal.

"Sure no problem, anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads, and Harry just smiled at Rory as they both went to Harry's car. "So Rory where are you from, if you don't mind me asking," Harry wondered.

"A small town in Ireland, in Enniskillen, near Dublin," he replied.

"That's so cool, I have a friend who's from Ireland as well, but I can't remember where he was from, but he's really kind," Harry replied, as he remembered the pyrotechnic teen from school, they continued to have small talks before arriving at Ryder's house.

"Um… thanks for the ride…" Rory muttered, he was about to leave but Harry stopped him.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, genuine concern covering his face.

"Yes… everything is okay… um… thanks anyways…" Rory replied blushing and fidgeting, before thanking Harry once more for the ride and getting out of the car and walking up to Ryder's house.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Everyone was in awe once they arrived at Harry's house, it was a two story house, the outside look a little like Rachel's house, but once inside, the living room took up the whole house, connecting it to the kitchen, a hall straight down the doorway had three doors, the bathroom, which had a door-less shower, with only a large wall covering up someone's body, the storage room that had all the cleaning supplies, which was almost as big as the bathroom, and the door leading to the basement. The second floor had four rooms, three regular rooms, with the bathroom across from them, and the master bedroom with its own bathroom.

"Dude this place is bitchin," Artie called out.

"You have a fucking flat screen TV!" Puck whistled.

"You got cable?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and before you're thinking about watching a game just know that I had a stripper pole installed in the basement, and I won't tell you who's it for," Harry sang, as everyone looked at him in shock, and followed behind him to the basement, when they got there, they were shocked to see that Harry was a right, there was a stage at the back of the basement, with a pole at the center of the room, with runway platform, there was a long table to the left filled with snacks and food, and with different types of drinks and alcohol.

"Damn Harry, this is going to be great!" Puck called out.

"I know, so who wants to be the first to sing, I mean we'll have a party, there are food drinks ready, so… who's ready to party!" Harry called out, everyone began cheering as they began to drink up, with Rory, Ryder, and Marley only drinking sodas.

"You have a stage, I'm so down for this, 'bout to show y'all a true diva," Mercedes called out, as she began making her way towards the stage, she pulled up the song she was going to sing and began the music, everyone began dancing around;

_I bust the windows out your car  
and no, it didn't mend my broken heart  
I'll probably always have these ugly scars  
but right now I don't care about that part_

_I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you looking right at her  
I didn't wanna, but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it, 'cause you had to learn_

_I must admit it helped a little bit  
to think of how you felt when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
but I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
you'll probably say that it was juvenile  
but I think that I deserve to smile_

Harry was making his way up the stage and began dancing with Mercedes as they moved around in perfect sync, before Mercedes led him to the pole and he began moving around with such unnatural grace, Rory and Puck were entranced by his moves.

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, I bust the windows out your car  
You know I did it, cause I left my mark  
Wrote my initials with the crowbar  
And then I drove off into the a dark_

_I bust the windows out your car  
Hey, you should be lucky that that's all I did  
after five whole years of this bullsh**  
Gave you all of me, and you played with it_

Santana soon joined Harry as they began 'fighting' for the pole, both moving their hips, as they harmonized along with Mercedes, everyone so into the dance that no one noticed Kurt and the Warblers arriving at the scene, and watching Santana and Harry dance sensually.

_I must admit it helped a little bit  
to think of how you felt when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
but I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
you'll probably say that it was juvenile  
but I think that I deserve to smile_

_Bust windows out your car  
but it don't compare to my broken heart  
you can never feel how I felt that day  
until that happens, baby you don't know pain, no_

_You should know it  
I ain't sorry, you deserved it  
after what you did to me you deserved it  
I ain't sorry, no, no, no_

_You caused me pain  
Even though what you did to me was much worse  
I had to do something to make it hurt, yeah_

_Oh, but why am I still crying?  
Why am I the one who is still crying?  
Oh, oh, you really hurt me, baby  
you really, you really hurt me, babe_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
Now watch me, you  
Now watch me  
I bust the windows out your car_

Everyone cheered as the song ended, however the moment was ruined when they looked over and saw Kurt with the Warblers, Kurt with glaring at Mercedes with a hurt expression.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent asked.

"We were told to come here, the door was opened so I thought someone broke in, but then we heard music and began to investigate," Kurt replied.

"What are you now? Nancy Drew, and besides I didn't invite you porcelain, I invited Sebastian, Jeff, and Nick, since they're the only cute ones, everyone else, please leave," Harry said politely, Rory and Puck look slightly put out.

"No, you invite one of us, you invite us all," Kurt sneered pathetically at Harry, as he folded his arms.

"I don't think you understand something, you are in MY house, meaning that asking you to leave was a polite suggestion, I have the right to kick your asses out, I can use force if I so like, so you have ten seconds before turning around and leaving, otherwise I'll have to kick you out, and we don't want that do we?" He said calmly, with a smile on his face.

"You know what I'm out of here," Kurt shrieked, as he turned around and left, "come on guys," he ordered, everyone began to leave by Sebastian, who looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm good," Sebastian said, surprising everyone.

"What?!" Kurt cried out.

"I'm bored, and I was invited, so I might as well party," he said.

"Stay and you're out of the Warblers!" Kurt snarled, everyone gasped, as they knew Sebastian was a very important piece to the group.

"Then I'm out, good luck finding my replacement," Sebastian replied, smirking, he has had enough of Kurt's tyranny, everyone was okay with it, because he was able to hit the pitches no one else could, but it didn't mean anything to Sebastian who was over being treated like second best.

"Uh… I… you… FINE let's go," Kurt stuttered before glaring at Sebastian and leaving him alone with a shocked New Direction.

"So… who's ready to party?" Sebastian asked smirking, however he was hiding the pain from being kicked out without anyone defending him, so much for unity.

"You know you don't have to stay at Dalton if you don't feel like it," Trent spoke up after a while.

"Don't worry Trent, I'm actually transferring to McKinley, I start school next Monday, I was going to leave Dalton either way, so don't worry about me… anyways, I thought this was a party, where's the music?" He asked.

"Well then… let's continue!" Harry called out, as they broke form their shock and began to partying, this was now a welcome to McKinley Sebastian.

"So now that that's over, how about someone else sings something," Puck said.

"I'll go, I've always wanted to sing on a stage, come join me Rory," Ryder said.

"Um… sure, okay," he said as they both went up to the stage and picked the song they were going to sing, then the music began.

[**Ryder**/_Rory_]

**What I want, you've got  
but it might be hard to handle  
like the flame that burns the candle  
the candle feeds the flame eh, eh**

**What I've got is a full stock  
of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
you pull them all together  
and how I can't explain oh yeah**

_Well well you_ (**I can't go for that**)  
_You make my dreams come true_  
(**_I can't go for that, I can't go for that_**)  
_Well well well you_  
(**I can't go for that**)  
_Oh yeah you make my dreams come true  
_(**I can't go for that, I can't go for that**)

_On a night when bad dreams become a screamer  
When they're messin' with a dreamer  
I can laugh it in the face  
Twist and shout my way out  
And wrap yourself around me  
'Cause I ain't the way you found me  
And I'll never be the same oh yeah_

Harry smiled as he saw how happy Rory was when he was singing, how at peace he was, dancing along with Ryder, they complimented their voice perfectly, as if they've been doing this all their lives, soon everyone was dancing around and having fun.

**Well 'cause you** (_I can't go for that_)  
**You make my dreams come true**  
(_I can't go for that, I can't go for that_)  
**Well well well you**  
(_I can't go for that_)  
**Oh yeah you make my dreams come true**  
(_I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_

**Oh listen to this**

**_I'm down on my daydream  
But that sleepwalk should be over by now  
I know_**

**_Yeah, you_**  
_I, I'll do anything that you want me to  
I, I'll do almost anything that you want me to_  
**You make my dreams come true** (_oh yeah_)  
_I, I'll do anything that you want me to  
I, I'll do almost anything that you want me to_  
**You make my dreams come true  
**(_I can't go for that_)  
**You make my dreams come true**  
(_I can't go for that, I can't go for that_)  
**You make my dreams come true**  
(_I can't go for that, I can't go for that_)  
**_You make my dreams come true._**

As the song ended, everyone cheered, as Ryder and Rory bowed, although Rory was blushing madly at all the attention he was receiving.

"That was great Rory, Ryder, good job!" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Ryder beamed.

"Y-yeah… thanks… Harry," Rory blushed slightly.

_I guess I have a new mission in life, make sure Rory gains enough confidence to talk to Harry,_ Santana thought as she began planning how to make shy Rory into a badass, without using sex, which was going to be a challenge, and if there was one thing Santana loved more than sex, was a matchmaking challenge, and she was planning to make this one a good one.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As everyone celebrated back at Harry's house, a few miles away… or rather all across the pond, a certain Red haired teen was planning his future wedding, smiling as he wrote [Mr. and Mr. Potter] inside a heart in his journal. Soon he was going to be the richest man in the world, but there was a slight problem to his plan… the groom… Ron didn't know where Harry was, everyone else did, but they wouldn't tell him. _Soon Harry, I will be with you soon, no one will tear us apart, and if you don't think I'm the one for you, then I'm not above forcing you to be mines,_ he thought as he began his planning.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, I'm going to TRY, emphasis on try, to post two chapters up before the 21st of December, since I'm going to go to Australia to visit my Sister and my brother-in-law, it'll be the first time i'm going solo so i'm scared, and I'll wont be back until the 10th of January so I'll try to post two chapters before i leave**

**ALSO the poll is up, and this will decided the fate of Schuester in this story, I don't like him that much, as you can tell, I think he's to... I don't know what, but I just don't like him, so I'll leave his fate in your hands, if he leaves I'll have someone else take his place, it will a singer of your choice and be Emma's love interest, so it won't be a female singer like Queen B, but he'll have a different name, so look forward to it :D**

**NK93**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Sorry about the late post, I have no excuse and I know many of you have been waiting for it, so I hope you guys don't hurt me, but here's the next chapter, I won't say when the next chapter will be up, since I'm writing them as we speak, i hope you guys like this chapter, I wanted to add more to it, but i decided against it, i hope it's to your liking, if not... then oh well, i'm not really trying to please everyone so if you like it GREAT if you don't, then OKAY**

**ALSO! The pol is up and so far many of you don't want Schue to stay, I've decided on the replacement if he gets replaced, so if you want him gone please vote, you have until next FRIDAY THE 23rd to vote HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**

**NK93**

* * *

The party was in full blast, after Ryder and Rory's song, Sebastian was quickly introduced to everyone once more, but this time as a new friend. Sebastian couldn't help but feel accepted in this place, even though he knew that McKinley had a bully problem, that didn't matter to him, he wasn't going to stand for it, if they try anything on him, he'll find out all their dirty secret and blackmail them to be their bitch.

He was brought out of him musing when someone tapped him on his shoulder, "sorry about that, I guess I was just thinking about something," he said.

"Was that something a dangerous something, because you were smiling like a psychopath, not that I mind, I'm all for psychopath supremacy, but if it affects the glee club, then I'm not here for that, no sir, I'll have you out and broke faster than you can say 'what the shmer?' you understand me?" Harry asked, beaming at Sebastian, but they could all feel the realness in that threat.

"Crystal, anyways it wasn't about the glee club, it was something else… if it's alright can I sing something, to let you guys know a bit more about me?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure, that'd be great," Harry said.

"We already heard him singing," Puck called out, getting slightly annoyed at Harry's sudden interest in Sebastian.

"Well I haven't, and since this is a party we might as well have as much singing as we can before we're too drunk to even function properly," Harry replied.

"Tell 'em Harry," Artie called out, as he drank another cup of vodka coke.

Sebastian went up the stage and went through all the songs that were on the playlist, he finally found the song and played it, everyone began cheering as they began dancing around to the song, Harry decided to join in, since he wanted to sing something before he got too drunk and begun doing just pole dancing, since Neville and Hermione both said that he was a stripper drunk.

[**Harry**/_Sebastian_]

_Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal ya for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

**Oh, oh**  
**Can we take it nice and slow, **_slow_**  
Break it down and drop it low, **_low_**  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go**

**_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song_**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

Harry and Sebastian were both moving with the beat, moving around sensually, everyone was cheering them on, Artie got to the point that he took out twenty one dollar bills, and began 'making it rain', while cheering them on. Ryder, Rory, and Marley looked at all this partying with incredulous eyes.

**If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we can keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing**

_Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, _**slow**_  
Break it down and drop it low, _**low**_  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go_

**_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song_**

_Oh oh oh oh_  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

Harry walked down the stage and began to make his way towards Santana, and together they began dancing closely together.

**_Breathe me in, breathe me out  
_**_The music's got me going__**  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
**__No stoppin til the morning__**  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
**__You know I'm ready for it__**  
**_**For it, for it!****_  
Yeah!_**

_Breathe me in, breathe me out  
_**The music's got me going**_  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
_**No stoppin til the morning**_  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
_**You know I'm ready for it**_  
__**For it, for it!  
Yeah!**_

**_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song_**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

As the song ended, everyone was cheering and clapping for them both, who bowed and beamed at the crowd. After Harry heard everyone, he made a quick note on his phone on who could get what part, soon enough everyone began drinking, and true to Harry's word, almost all of the glee club members, with the exception of Rory, Ryder, and Trent were too drunk to function properly. Soon it was complete and utter chaos, Brittany and Harry were fighting over the pole, as they gave a show to anyone who would see it, which was Artie, Puck, and Blaine, although Rory would occasionally glance over to see Harry wrap his leg on the pole and pull back as he slid down slowly, winking at Rory when he bent over, allowing everyone to see he round ass in all its jeaned glory.

Rachel and Mercedes were laughing like crazy as they tried to sing, getting some words wrong and laughing hysterically each time. Santana, Sebastian, Mike, and Tina were all taking different shots from the table, while Trent and Sam were in a heated superhero argument over who would win between Wolverine and Batman.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry awoke with a groan, _I'm so not drinking again… or at least not until Thursday morning…_ he thought as he propped himself up, he frowned when his hand touched something firm, he looked to his left and noticed that Sebastian was next to him, in all his naked glory, he looked to his right and saw Santana, also in her naked glory, then looked down at himself, and sure enough, he was also in his naked glory.

"I had a threesome… and I don't remember? Cool…" Harry shrugged it off, he gently woke both teens up who groaned and protested with a vengeance, they both punched Harry in the face, leaving him with a bruised cheek. "Oh hell no! They did not punch me in the fucking face," he growled, as he smirked and got up, he looked around his room and noticed that their clothes were scattered around everywhere, he went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. That's when he noticed that he had hickeys all over his neck, a few on his chest, he smirked as he grabbed a bucket and filled it up with ice cold water. He went back into the room, quickly got changed into a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt, and with the strength he could muster, he threw the water at them, and the reaction was instant, both teens shot up and cried out in shock, before groaning and clutching their heads at the sound.

"Wake up sleeping beauties…" he sang, as he threw them extra pairs of clothes.

"Dude! What the fuck was that for?!" Sebastian groaned, he took a quick look at the situation, and his eyes widen.

"Ugh, I am so not drinking again… wait… why am I naked… why are you naked… what the fuck happened?" Santana groaned.

"We had a threesome, I think… either that or we were too drunk to let go any further, and just got naked right before we passed out… and looking as my ass hurts a bit, I'd say it's the former," Harry replied.

"Dude… we had a threesome… nice…" Sebastian smirked weakly before he got up and changed, he flinched as his back and butt hurt. "Great… just what I wanted to find out, I was a bottom, so not working with me," he groaned.

"Wanky… man I feel like I went through one of Coach Sue's drills, and then ran a fucking marathon… that must've been the best sex I've ever not remembered having," Santana stated as she got up and slowly put the clothes on.

"I'll let you two get ready, I'll find the rest of the guys, then I'll start with breakfast," Harry said as he left them alone to assess what happened, he passed by one of the guest rooms and heard someone snoring, he looked in and tried to stifle a laugh, Artie was passed on his chair, though his legs were on the floor and his head on the seat, Brittany was on top of the dresser curled up like a cat, kicking her feet a bit, Mike and Tina were on the bed, although Mike somehow managed to wrap himself as a huge burrito, his body covered from the neck down, Tina was on the floor with her feet on the table and her body twisted in a strange way. He chuckled as he continued on, he went to the next room and saw Rory, Ryder, and Marley all in bed, with Marley on the left side, Ryder on the right, and Rory, oh sweet and innocent Rory was in the middle, he smiled sweetly at the scene, he took a quick picture and went on to the next room.

He was prepared for anything, but what he wasn't prepared for, was Puck in all his naked glory in bed, while Sam, Rachel, Blaine, and Trent were all on the floor, cuddling one another, it was sweet, yet erotic, Harry couldn't help but blush at the huge hard on Puck was sporting, it was a good nine inches, but seriously thick, his own hand wouldn't be able to fit around it, he shook his head, and went in to cover Puck up, since he knew this wasn't a scene Rachel would want to wake up to, though he did take a picture of the cuddle bunch. All that was left was Mercedes, who strangely enough was in the living room couch, curled up with a blanket, and humming in her sleep.

"Best party ever…" he muttered as he began working on breakfast. After 30 minutes, he was joined by Santana and Sebastian, both of whom took a shower before getting breakfast, Harry gave him his hangover home remedy, though it smelled and tasted like shit, cured your hangover in a matter of minutes. Santana exclaimed that he could make a fortune selling these, Harry just shrugged and made more remedies, soon everyone was up and groaning, with the exception of Marley, Ryder, and Rory, who blushed every time he looked over at Harry.

"I thought I wasn't going to drink ever again, not after what happened last time," Rachel groaned as she finished her remedy, she looked like she was ready to puke but just calmed down.

"Well you could've always just had soda like those three," Harry teased.

"You are so not funny Harry," Rachel snapped.

"Of course not, I'm… exotically amusing," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know what's in that remedy Harry, but I feel fantastic," Mike said.

"Yeah, the headache is gone, the feeling for throwing up is also gone, my aching body is feeling much better," Artie stated.

"I'm glad, well come on everyone, dig in, I didn't know what you guys liked so I made a bit of everything, pancakes, biscuits, bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast, sausages, hash browns, a bucket full of tater tots, and some croissants," Harry said as he named everything on the table, everyone's eyes widen at the amount of food he made in just 30 minutes.

"Dude, this is fucking amazing, how did you cook it all?" Puck asked as he began piling his plate.

"I have my ways, go on dig in, if you want anything special, just asked and I'll see if I can make it," Harry said.

"I'm in love… these are the best damn tater tots I've had in my life," Mercedes moaned as she continued to eat her tots, not allowing anyone to have any, aside from Marley and Rory, since they are 'the sweetest and cutest people in the world.'

"Thanks, and don't worry Rachel the sausages are not made out of real meat, nor is the bacon, but I made sure to make them taste just as great," Harry said.

"They're fucking delicious… dude would you fucking marry me," Puck asked, as he stuffed his face with bacon, sausages, and eggs.

"Sorry, I'm a satisfied single at the moment, ask me again in 8 years," Harry joked.

"Satisfied indeed," Santana smirked.

"What is she talking about?" Tina asked.

"Nothing, she's just being a pain," Harry replied.

"I may not have liked doing that, but at least it was a very satisfied pain," Sebastian teased.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked frowning.

"If only you knew…" Santana sighed.

"You mean if only we could remember," Sebastian stated.

"True… I mean… wanky… just… wanky…" Santana stated.

"Okay, can you tell us what you two are talking about?" Puck groaned.

"Fine, we woke up, or rather Harry bathed us in cold water, and we found out that we had a threesome… a wonderful and back breaking threesome," Santana moaned. Everyone looked at Harry with shocked eyes, well everyone except Ryder, Marley, and Rory, who was blushing like crazy, Puck looked extremely pissed off.

"Damn… but that's… I mean… wow…" Sam stuttered.

"I know… it must've been amazing cause I feel like I've run a marathon after I went through Coach Sue's drill practice," Santana sighed.

"You three were all over the place making out with anyone you could," Marley stated.

"Wait you remember? Of course you do, you three didn't drink, what happened was it amazing?" Santana and Sebastian asked.

"If you call Santana making out with Artie and Brittany, all the while trying to strip Harry of his clothes amazing, then yeah," Ryder stated.

"I left after the belts came off," Marley stated, blushing as she said that.

"So wait, Rory, you saw everything?" Harry asked, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Um… yeah, a bit," Rory replied, before leaving the kitchen hurriedly.

"What's wrong with him?" Puck asked, still pissed off.

"After Harry and Blaine stopped grinding and making out with one another, Harry began… you know… making out with Rory, but I stopped you from going any further, then you moved on to Puck and Rachel, and well… Rory left after that, I went to check on him, and next thing I know, you Santana and Sebastian passed by our door still in deep make out session, while the others went to different rooms," Ryder said.

"Oh god! That is so horrible… I feel terrible… I can't believe I did that!" Harry groaned, he felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Don't worry about it, when I talked to him, he was pretty shaken up, but he wasn't mad at you, he said that it was the alcohol that made you act like that, although he was still a bit sad…" Ryder told him.

"Why?" Harry asked, his heart broke for the young Irish boy.

"Because he said you stole his first kiss, and it wasn't special no more…" Ryder told him.

"What… oh god, I'm such an idiot, I need to apologize," Harry said as he got up and went after Rory, everyone knew that Rory was a bit too innocent and naïve, but to not have had your first kiss yet, it spoke volumes of how innocent Rory was.

Harry found Rory in the room he was sleeping in, holding a pillow close to his chest, Harry could hear the sniffling, even though it was being muffled by the pillow, it broke his heart seeing Rory like this, "hey Rory?" Harry knocked on the door, Rory looked up and his eyes were puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry H-H-Harry, that was rude," Rory panted.

"No Rory, Ryder told me what happened, and I wanted to tell you that I'm so incredibly sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that," Harry said sitting down on the edge of the bed, making his way closer to Rory.

"I-I-it's okay, you weren't thinking straight…" Rory stuttered blushing like crazy.

"No it is not, I took something as special as your first kiss and ruined it," Harry said softly.

"It's okay… it's just a kiss… nothing special," Rory said, trying to convince himself.

"A first kiss is always special, especially from someone you like, and I know that I could never turn back time, but I can give you something to forget that horrible kiss," Harry said as he leaned eve closer, not that Rory noticed, he was looking down at the pillow, which was stained with his tears.

Harry gently placed his hand under Rory's chin and move his face so that Rory's baby blue eyes were looking at him, he smiled sweetly at the blushing teen. Harry leaned in and softly pressed his own lips onto Rory's soft lips, Rory's eyes widen, before they closed and he leaned into the kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, much better than the one Rory remembered from last night, which was wild and chaotic. They continued on kissing until they heard the sound cameras flashing, they turned to see everyone smiling at them, and with their phones out.

"That was beautiful, now could get you two to kiss from an angle where we can see you two kissing, that would be great," Tina said as everyone agreed with her.

"Everyone ou…" Harry began but Rory seemed to have gotten some courage over the kiss or he probably didn't want it to end, so he moved to kiss Harry, so that everyone could see. Harry was shocked by the sudden attack on his lips that he couldn't think at the moment, soon they were battling it out for dominance, neither caring about the cameras taking every single moment, until finally Rory gave in and allowed Harry to dominate and deepen the kiss, he couldn't help but let out a small moan as Harry explored his mouth with his tongue.

"Wanky…" Santana smirked as he continued to take a video of the image.

Puck felt conflicted, on one side he was jealous that someone was kissing Harry and Rory, and it wasn't him, but at the same time, he was turned on, now if only they were naked and waiting on Puck to please them that would've been fantastic.

"Alright I get it, the kiss is great, but we have a performance to set up," Rachel called out, as she took a few final pictures.

The two reluctantly broke apart, both panting heavily, and their lips were swollen, "you taste amazing," Rory muttered, Harry chuckled before giving Rory one last kiss on the lips.

"You too Rory," Harry said winking, Harry got up and quickly composed himself, he looked at his fellow band mates, and with a lopsided grin he announced, "so who's ready to wow the McKinley idiots?"

Everyone cheered as they began heading out to the living room, Ryder and Rory stayed behind to talk for a bit.

"So how was your true first kiss?" Ryder asked.

"Amazing, everything I thought it would be, even better than last nights, I felt like I was on cloud nine," Rory sighed.

"Well let's hope you finally get more courage and ask Harry out, you two make a cute couple," Ryder said.

"Like you and Marley?" Rory teased.

"What…" Ryder began, blushing like crazy.

"Please I see the way you look at her, your my best friend, how could I not see," Rory stated.

"Fine, but please don't tell her, I want to ask her out on my own… I just hope she says yes," Ryder hoped, they quickly agreed that they would both try to ask their crushes out soon, neither of them realizing that there was a pool already going on with Rory and Harry, many were wondering when one of them would ask the other out, thought it was safe to say, that the outcome was going to be unlike anyone has ever seen.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Song: Slow Down**

**Artist: Selena Gomez**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it, it's a bit different from all the rest, but that's because I've decided that Schue will be leaving, all those that voted as maybe, I divide those points up evenly, since there were four the final results is...**

**NO 5**

**YES 6**

**There is a new poll up, so far I have three people up, if you have an idea of who you would want leave a comment, if I have more than two people going for that singer i'll add him... I hope you all enjoy this new chapter :D**

**NK93**

* * *

Emma Pillsbury was considered a weird person in the eyes of McKinley High school, however she was also known for always being there for you, and being sweet and never judged you for anything, so when it was known that she was crushing on Will. All of the students that she helped began voicing their opinion, however being in love makes you do crazy things, and being the sweet and innocent woman she was, she didn't hear their disapproval. However, once young Harry entered her life, she began rethinking everything, why did she even like Will, after much thought, she realized that she only liked Will because, out of all the guys in the world, not including Tanaka, he gave her some attention when everyone saw her as a weird dumb blonde, even though she had red hair, that wasn't very pretty.

"Are you okay Ms. Pillsbury?" Someone called out, breaking her out of her musing.

"I'm sorry Harry… I didn't mean to space out, um… what were we talking about?" She asked, looking over at Harry.

"I was telling you about my… um… not so innocent party three days ago, I mean I know I shouldn't feel bad, but I do, even after all this time, I feel horrible," Harry said.

"Oh… and what is it that makes you feel bad?" She asked.

"It's… Rory Flannigan, you know the Irish boy from the Glee club, he transferred last year… I'm a bit worried he might still be a bit mad at me," he replied.

"I see… well I can understand why he would be upset, but what about you? I thought you were supposed to be this fearless young man with the world at his feet… or at least that's what you said," Emma wondered.

"I know I come off a bit strong, but it's just because I'm not the best at showing my feelings, I mean I kissed Rory to make up for the horrible kiss I gave him earlier, but after that I changed the subject, I mean I like Rory, but the problem is, I also seem to have strange feelings for Puck, yet their polar opposite. Rory is sweet, kind, and always with a cheerful smile, when I hang out with him I feel like I have a good laugh… but Puck, he's sexy, cocky, and always down for a good time, with him I feel like I don't have to hold back anything, I'm just so confused Ms. Pillsbury," Harry sighed.

"I see… well from what I can see, both boys seem to have caught more than just your attention, soon there will a moment in your life where you'll have to choose, although knowing you, you'll want both, but be careful Harry, there's something extremely precious that is in store here, and once it's broken it can't truly be fixed… it's your heart Harry, don't let it get broken," she told him with much wisdom.

"Thanks a lot Ms. Pillsbury, I don't know why you like Mr. Schue so much I mean he's nothing but a man-child, and a snobbish brat, he thinks he deserves everything just because he struggled lightly…" Harry sighed.

"Well that's enough for today Harry, remember that you have your friends coming this Friday, be excited," she told him.

"Oh I will, I have everything ready for them," Harry smiled before leaving to go to glee club, neither knowing that Will was looking into their conversation, though he didn't hear anything that was being said, since he was too obsessed with looking at Emma, her innocence and purity was what made Will pursue her, he wanted to be the only man in her life, and now that he was divorce, he had a plan to win her back, but after that horrible reputation fiasco things were going to be a bit harder.

However, he didn't realize that Emma was thinking about someone other than him, someone who she began to forget, and who, thanks to Harry, she began to remember. _I wonder how he's doing… I can't believe it's been 15 years since we last saw each other, is he still that same? I wish he'd come back… I miss him, he would know how to help me…_ she thought as she couldn't help but remember her first love before Will, yet he left before she could say anything.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rory was worried, after the kiss three days ago, Harry's been acting strange around him, he knew that Harry might like Puck as well, but he didn't know what was going on, and it made him slightly frustrated, the Pep Rally was today after school, and Rory wanted to clear the air up with Harry before preforming. He watched as Harry walked in talking and laughing with Rachel, and he decided that it was now or never, he got up and walked up to Harry, "hey Harry… can I talk to you really quick?" He asked.

"Um… sure, let's go outside," Harry said, they walked out, not realizing that the rest were silently following them. "So… what's up?"

"I um… wanted to talk to you about the kiss… three days ago…" Rory said.

"Oh… um… I'm sorry again for doing that…" Harry apologized.

"I'm not… I liked it… a lot…" Rory replied, blushing.

"Really… I'm… um… glad you liked it…" Harry said blushing as well.

"I like you a lot Harry, and I want to know if… you… I don't know… maybe want to go on a date with me?" Rory asked nervously, fidgeting with his fingers.

Harry was shocked, he was actually asked out, it was the first time it's happened, well without sex being involved, "I'd love to, how about this Saturday night at 8," Harry said.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at Ryder's house and we'll go out and eat something, maybe watch a movie," Harry said.

"Great, um… I'd love that," Rory said beaming, he was going on date! His first ever date! They went back to the choir room where everyone was 'casually' talking to one another, Harry just rolled his eyes at their lack of subtlety, yet he didn't care since he got to go on a date with Rory. However his mood was immediately lowered once Mr. Schue, Gigantor, and Quinn walked in.

"Alright everyone, since you guys are so dead set with singing that… performance, we're going to start on next week's assignment, which will be Trio, I have written your names on pieces of paper, and I will pull out your names from the hat, then out of the three of you, you will chose the lead, and the lead will pick out the genre from this hat filled with different types of genre," he said motioning to two seriously hideous hats. "Now the first group will consist of… Rory, Marley, and Ryder," He called out as the new trio walked up and stood at the far right.

"Next group will be… Mercedes, Artie, and Tina," the three of them moved to stand next to the first trio, "the third group is… Mike, Puck, and Sam. Fourth group is… Quinn, Santana, and Rachel, the fifth group will be… Brittany, Trent, and Sebastian, and the final group will be Blaine, Finn, and Harry." The groups all got together and stood in a straight line. "Now chose a leader and then come chose your genre," he said.

"Alright, let's get something straight Finnocence, we don't really like each other, and I can see why, so how about we settle our differences for now and just try to work out as a group and get through this as quickly as we can," Harry said, sticking out his hand.

"… Fine, agreed," Finn replied, reluctantly taking Harry's hand.

"Good, now who's going to be the group leader?" Blaine asked, the five leaders were all ready to go, Marley was the leader for the first group, Mercedes was the leader of the second group, Sam was the leader for the third group, Santana was the leader of the fourth group, and Sebastian was the leader of the fifth group.

"Since I don't think I'm going to want Finn to be leader, and since he won't want me to be the leader, you'll be the leader Blaine," Harry said, Finn just nodded and Blaine then walked up to Mr. Schue.

"Alright you six, pick a genre," Will said as he handed them the song. Marley took out Jazz, Mercedes took out R&amp;B, Sam took out Rock n Roll, Santana took out Doo Wop, Sebastian took out Disco, and Blaine took out Latin Pop. "Now come up with a group name and a song to sing, now since you haven't officially auditioned, why not sing a song right now Sebastian," he said.

"Alright then, well… let's see… I know just the song," Sebastian said as he got up and walked towards the piano, he quickly told Brad to sit back, and allow him to play the piano. Brad, being the ever so kind and awesome dude gave Sebastian free reign, Sebastian began playing the song; {**Jason Chen Cover of Young Girls by Bruno Mars**}

_I spent all my money, bought a big old fancy car  
For these bright-eyed honies  
Oh, yeah, you know who you are  
Keep me up 'til the sun is high  
'Til the birds start calling my name  
I'm addicted and I don't know why  
Guess I've always been this way_

_All these roads steer me wrong  
But I still drive them all night long, all night long_

_All you young wild girls  
You make a mess of me  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
You'll be the death for me, the death for me  
All you young wild girls  
No matter what you do  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
I'll always come back to you, come back to you_

Even though everyone had previously heard him sing, this was the first time they ever heard his voice in a ballad like way, it was powerful, yet soft and with a slight soulfulness.

_I get lost under these lights  
I get lost in the words I say  
Start believing my own lies  
Like "Everything will be okay"  
Oh, I still dream of a simple life  
Boy meets girl, makes her his wife  
But love don't exist  
When you live like this  
That much I know, yes I know_

_All these roads steer me wrong  
But I still drive them all night long, all night long_

_All you young wild girls  
You make a mess of me  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
You'll be the death for me, the death for me  
All you young wild girls  
No matter what you do  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
I'll always come back to you, come back to you_

_You, you, you,  
You, you, you  
Yeah, you, you, you,  
You, you, you_

_All you young wild girls  
You make a mess of me  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
You'll be the death for me, the death for me  
All you young wild girls  
No matter what you do  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
I'll always come back to you, come back to you_

As soon as he finished the last note, everyone was on their feet clapping together, "that was… amazing Sebastian, well done," Will said, though Harry noticed that he had a trouble saying the word amazing, he had to smirk at Will's desire to be the best in the world, he also knew that Will's intentions with Emma weren't as pure as anyone would believe, and that's something he wasn't going to allow.

"Thanks," Sebastian said as he sat next to Trent who gave him a pat on the back.

"So anyone else want to present something, we're just going to have another song before we can leave home," Will asked.

"Can I sing a duet with Santana, I mean I know we're on different groups and all but at the moment we're still one big group, so might as well sing something together," Harry called out.

"Umm… I don't… I mean… yeah… sure," Will groaned.

"Sweet, let's show these losers how it's done, green eyes," Santana smirked as they both got up and told the band what song to play, as the song began to play everyone's eyes widen at the song choice.

[**Harry/**_Santana_]  
**Boy, I will be your sexy silk  
Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round  
I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk  
Right now down, down, down  
Oh, a kiss can last all night!  
You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite** (_Aww, yeah_)

_But oh no no no  
Whoa whoa go  
Slow baby don't  
Ohhhh!_

Santana and Harry began dancing around the room moving their hips with the beat, and matching each move perfectly, Rory and Puck were once again mesmerized by Harry's fluidity.

**_Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa boy you're gonna win!  
Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin  
I got butterflies within  
Ohhhh!  
I think I like you!_**

_Will you be my medicine man?  
Put your hand on my chest  
Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump  
Will you be my sugar rush?  
Make me get high with just one touch  
A kiss can last all night!  
You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite_ (**Aww, yeah**)

**But oh no no no  
Whoa whoa go  
Slow baby don't  
Ohhhh!**

Santana and Harry were going through each student, although Harry avoided Ryder, Marley, and Ryder, which was an unspoken agreement between the two, and they both each gave their classmates a sensual lap dance, rolling their hips and bending over giving them a full view at their assets.

**_Whoa boy you're gonna win!  
Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin  
I got butterflies within  
Ohhhh!  
I think I love you!_**

_Now let's play a little game_ (**Whoa**)  
_Close your eyes and count to five_ (**One, two, three**)  
**Open your mouth for me sugar** (_Yeah, come on_)  
**Just a little more, yeah, yeah that's right** (_Whoa_)  
**_Yeah, I can feel it baby, can you?  
Ohhh!_**

**_Whoa boy you're gonna win!  
Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin  
I got butterflies within  
Ohhhh!  
I think I love you!_**

After the song was over, everyone was cheering and clapping at them, both of them bowed and smirked at the extremely shocked look that Will had, the last school bell rang, indicating that school was going to be closed down in a few minutes rang, they all got their stuff and headed out, except Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Harry who said they had to go to cheerleading practice.

"Mind if we watch?" Sebastian asked, who was joined by Mercedes, Rory, Marley, Ryder, Rachel, Artie, Sam and Puck.

"Sure, the more the merrier right?" Harry asked.

"No problem, as long as they don't gets in my way, I'm good," Santana stated as they all went off to the football field where Coach sue was waiting for them.

"Finally you four bags of losers arrived, now all of you run around the field for 30 minutes, then I want you all starting out on 15 squats, then begin the routine, and you Green eyes, I want you to begin on the new routine, a back tuck with a full rotation then follow it up with a triple backflip ending with a spinning backflip and a split," Sue called out.

"Um… okay… sure why not," Harry replied, as they all began their sets.

"Damn, look at Harry, white boy has a fine ass, and that muscle… Rory you lucky Irish," Mercedes said.

"I… um…" Rory began, blushing as he watched Harry stretch around wearing only his gym shorts and exposing a muscular body.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ron hid in the closet as he watched Hermione and Neville pack their things for their travel, they never told anyone where they were going, but Ron knew that they were going to see Harry, and he had to know where Harry was.

"I can't believe we're going to go to America in just one more day, I can't wait to see Harry," Hermione cried out.

"Not so loud Mia, remember that Ron is trying to find out where Harry is," Neville reprimanded her.

"Oh come on, we're in Harry's private room, no one knows how to get in here, so no one will hear us," Hermione argued.

_No one but me, I'm glad I was able to follow Harry here… should've fucked him when I had the chance but with that stupid war going on… anyways, soon Harry will be mine,_ Ron thought as he felt himself.

"Whatever, anyways moving to Lima is going to be a huge change, from the suburbs and high end society, to living in a middle class small town, I mean I'm not used to it," Neville said.

"Don't worry Neville, everything will be fine, so have you thought about the song you're going to audition for Harry's Glee club?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, what about you?" Neville asked.

"I have it right here," she motioned to her head. "Not only that but I also came up with a great plan to show those guys how great we were as the golden trio, I was planning on singing a song with the three of us," she suggested.

"That sounds great, well I have to talk to my gran, she's waiting on me before she goes on her year-long cruise around the world," Neville said as he finished packing his things.

"I have to say goodbye to my parents, oh and take a few books for the flight over there, well I'll meet you here tomorrow morning okay?" Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan," Neville said, as they laughed and left the room, leaving Ron to walk out of the closet with a huge smile on his face.

"I finally know where you are Harry, and this time you will not get away from me, I will have you even if I have to force you," Ron smirked as he left the room, but not before taking one of Harry's clothes, for… disgusting reasons that only need to know by him a few male whores, and the author's vivid imagination… [UGH not an image in needed]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The young man was making his way towards the plane, as it called for a final call to Dayton, Ohio. He was finally going back to where everything started, he sighed as he walked into the plane and sat on the window seat and began thinking about everything he left behind.

_It's been so long since I've been back to Lima… I wonder how everyone's been these last 15 years… man I miss everyone, Sue, Ken, William, and Emma… oh Emma, how I've missed you… do you still remember me?_ He thought as he looked out the window remembering the one woman his heart yearned for. He couldn't help but hum the song that made him remember her, the song that they sang all those years ago, he was no longer afraid of rejection, which was that cause of his departure, he was afraid of losing Emma's friendship so when the Scholarship to Study abroad at Barcelona for Musical Theater and Spanish he took it, he always wanted to be a teacher.

/This is your captain speaking, we would like to Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines, we will be leaving shortly, the flight will be 15 hours and 34 minutes since we'll be making two stops, I hope you enjoy your flight/ The captain said from the speaker.

He sighed as he smiled at the announcement, _I'm coming home Emma… and this time I'm going to tell you how I really feel, I just hope you haven't forget about me,_ he wondered, not realizing that his arrival was going to set off a chain reaction, resulting in a new job and the loss of a great friend.

* * *

**SONGS**

**Young Girls By Bruno Mars [Jason Chen cover]**

**Sexy Silk By Jessie J**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is here... do i apologize for being late... no not really... I'm done apologizing, I'll post these up when they're done, and if some of you don't like it... well that's not my problem, I rushed this chapter cause it's been a while, and i wanted to post it up as quickly as possible... it's not my best work... so i hope it's okay**

**Also THE poll is up for the future Choir Director, so please vote, polls end at 3-22-15 so if you want to vote do so now**

**NK93**

* * *

Everyone was waiting in anticipation as Principal Figgins was about to call them out to make the performance, after a long and heated battle, Quinn and Finn finally agreed to the routine that Rachel and Harry planed, though they were more than a little pissed off that they didn't get to have a part in the song.

"And now, join me in welcoming our very own McKinley High's New Direction," Principal Figgins stated in a semi-monotone voice. There was a small series of claps and coughs, giving Harry a pretty good idea of how the Glee club was treated.

_Alright… first thing's first, we really need to change the name of the group, because that just sounds like Nude Erection, and I'm not wanting to be known by that,_ Harry thought. As the curtains rose and the music began playing.

**[Santana]  
At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along**

[Mercedes]  
And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me

**[Rachel]**  
**oh now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?**

Everyone was smiling as they began dancing around, the guys wore a black buttoned up shirt with a red and silver tie, black pants with red suspenders, and their hair was slicked back. The girls wore a titanium short dress and had their hairs in curls.

**[Group (**Marley**)]**  
**I'm a survivor** (What?)  
**I'm not gon give up** (What?)  
**I'm not gon stop** (What?)  
**I'm gon work harder** (What?)  
**I'm a survivor** (What?)  
**I'm gonna make it** (What?)  
**I will survive** (What?)  
**Keep on survivin'** (What?)

**[Blaine]  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high**

**[Group (**Puck**)]**  
**I'm a survivor** (What?)  
**I'm not gon give up** (What?)  
**I'm not gon stop** (What?)  
**I'm gon work harder** (What?)  
**I'm a survivor** (What?)  
**I'm gonna make it** (What?)  
**I will survive** (What?)  
**Keep on survivin'** (What?)

**[Harry]**  
**Thought I couldn't breathe without you  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'**

[Sam]  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self-destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here

**[Group (**Trent**)]**  
**I'm a survivor** (What?)  
**I'm not gon give up** (What?)  
**I'm not gon stop** (What?)  
**I'm gon work harder** (What?)  
**I'm a survivor** (What?)  
**I'm gonna make it** (What?)  
**I will survive** (What?)  
**Keep on survivin'** (What?)

**[Group (**Rory**)]**  
**I'm a survivor** (What?)  
**I'm not gon give up** (What?)  
**I'm not gon stop** (What?)  
**I'm gon work harder** (What?)  
**I'm a survivor** (What?)  
**I'm gonna make it** (What?)  
**I will survive** (What?)  
**Keep on survivin'** (What?)

[**Mercedes**/Harry]  
**On no not I  
I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey**

**[Group (**Ryder**)]**  
**I'm a survivor** (What?)  
**I'm not gon give up** (What?)  
**I'm not gon stop** (What?)  
**I'm gon work harder** (What?)  
**I'm a survivor** (What?)  
**I'm gonna make it** (What?)  
**I will survive** (What?)  
**Keep on survivin'** (What?)

**[GROUP]**  
**I will survive**

Everyone was cheering as the song came to an end. It gave everyone a better look at the glee club, although they were still part of the lowest part of the chain they made a big impact. After their performance, they all met up at the choir room, they were cheering and glad over the positive reaction they received by the students.

"That was good everyone, they all liked it, now I want you all to start with the assignment, also I've decided to have it as a contest, each performance will be judge by me and Emma," Will announced.

"Not so fast Nancy, like your butt-chin, I'm always around to annoy everyone, I'm also going to judge this little contest, and I'll decided the prize," Sue called out from the door way.

"Sue, this doesn't concern you," Will stated.

"Um… it kinda does Schue, she's co-director, meaning she's has say in a few of our plans," Harry called out.

"JamesLo is right Buttchin, I have say in all set list, so you can bitch all you want, nothing will change that," Sue replied, Harry tilted his head at the nickname Sue gave him but shrugged it off.

"Ugh… fine whatever, what's the prize," Will asked, though it sounded really forced.

"Fantastic, the prize, my dear band of losers and idiots with not talent, is a trip of three to New Orleans for the best damn party in all your miserable and pathetic lives… Mardi Gras," she said, everyone's eyes widen at the announcement.

"WHAT!" They all cried out.

"That's right losers, Mardi Gras, where boy become men, and girls become crazed sluts," Sue smirked.

"I don't think that's a great idea Sue," Will said.

"Hey! Don't fucking ruin this for us! This is fucking Mardi Gras, the spot where my parents met and had me," Harry called out.

"Don't talk like that to Mr. Schue!" Quinn shrieked, getting up and glaring at Harry.

"Look bitch, I think you need to back the fuck up and remember who you're talking to, I can ends you faster than you can say fuck," Harry snarled in a low growl, shocking everyone.

"HARRY and QUINN that is enough! Harry you have a weeks' worth of detention and Quinn you have three days detention," Will called out.

"Fuck that, I ain't going to no detention, if you want to give me detention then you have to go through Sue," Harry said.

"JamesLo is right you Washed Up Broadway Wannabe, he'll serve detention with me, now everyone make sure you give it your all, because I only have three tickets, and they're dying to have your names on it," Sue smirked as she left, leaving a devastated Will and a shocked glee club.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry had everything ready for Neville and Hermione's arrival, the beds were ready, the kitchen already had as much food prepared as possible, and now all that was waiting for them to actually get there. The doorbell rang and Harry beamed as he rushed to the door only to groan at the sight of the glee club minus Quinn.

"Nice to see you too white boy," Mercedes said.

"Hey, I thought you guys were Neville and Hermione, they're due here any minute, and I just can't wait, actually I'm glad you're all here, minus Q that is, cause I want you all to meet them, they are like my brother and sister," Harry beamed.

"Have you been drinking?" Rachel asked.

"No… maybe… alright I had 8 shots of Tequila, so sue me, I'm nervous, I haven't seen them in four months," Harry replied sheepishly.

"Ugh, not again, anyways, did they say when they were going to come?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they should be getting here any minute by now, but I don't know what's taking them so long," Harry replied.

"Maybe because you sent us the wrong address," A voice said from the doorway, they all turned to see a tall an built teen with dirty blond almost brown hair, hazel blue with specks of green eyes, and next to him was a curvy teen with a stunning body most girls would die for, wavy long dark golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"NEVILLE! HERMIONE!" Harry cried out as he rushed towards them and engulfed them in a big hug.

"Hey Harry, we've missed you lots," Hermione said.

"Gods, you guys can't believe how happy I am to see you guys," Harry stated.

"I know, so… aren't you going to introduce us, or are we just supposed to know their names and continue on with the show," Neville asked.

"Sorry guys, um, everyone this is Hermione Greene, and Neville Lewis, Neville, Hermione, these are my glee club friends… well except Finn, we're on speaking terms or some shit like that," Harry said.

"Whatever… I'm Finn, and I'm only here to practice for the assignment," Finn said in a bored tone before sitting down and waiting for everyone to finish their introductions.

"Okay… I'm Sam Evans, I love to play the guitar, and I love doing impressions," Sam waved at them.

"I'm Rachel Berry, future Broadway star and possibly the lead in movie adaptation of Barbara Streisand life story," Rachel said.

"I'm Mercedes Jones, I love tatter tots, especially the one Harry make," Mercedes said.

"I'm Puck Puckerman, resident bad boy," Puck said.

"I'm Brittany Pierce, and I was wondering if you have unicorns in England," Brittany asked.

"I'm Santana Lopez, head cheerleading bitch, and all around badass," Santana said blatantly checking Hermione out, who smiled back at her.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, I like to sing, I love Lady Gaga, and I love tap dancing," Tina said.

"I'm Mike Chang, Tina's boyfriend, and I'm not the best singer, but I love to dance," Mike said.

"I'm Trent Nixon, I love Broadway, movie musicals, and comedy movies," Trent waved at them.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Trent and I are best friends almost like brothers, I love singing, musicals, and bow ties, because bow ties are cool, as stated by my second favorite Doctor who Doctor, which is Matt Smith," Blaine beamed at them as he adjusted his bow tie, not realizing that Neville was trying to control himself from ripping off the boys clothes off and leaving the bow tie as he devoured the boy's body.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, I'm not big on this lovey dovey crap, and well aside from that I like one-night stands, lacrosse, hanging out at gay bars, and singing," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I'm Ryder Lynn, I have dyslexia, but I don't let that stop me from being a great person, Rory lives with me, and he's like my brother… although I'm not sure of what he says some times," Ryder greeted them.

"Rory Flanagan, I'm a foreign exchange student from Ireland, and I love NASSCAR, and singing," Rory said, Hermione and Neville exchanged knowing looks, as they took in Rory's appearance.

"And I guess I'm last, hi, I'm Marley Rose, I love singing, dancing, and I love writing songs, I'm not good, but I like it," Marley said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, as Harry said I'm Hermione Greene, I love dancing and singing, I'm also an expert in mixed martial artist, and I'm super smart, anyone who says otherwise will know exactly why I'm a 1st degree black belt," Hermione said.

"Wanky," Santana smiled.

"I'm Neville Lewis, I also love to sing and dance, I'm love to garden, I'm actually thinking about opening up a Flower and Aromatherapy Shop here, however if you think that's all I know, you're sadly misinformed, if you mess with me or my family, you'll find a mysterious ingredient in your food and suddenly find yourself in a… messy situation," Neville said smiling.

"Wow… that's badass," Puck called out.

"They're joking guys, don't worry about it, anyways, now that you guys are hear, why not give them a show of how the original Golden Trio preform," Harry said, trying to change the subject.

"Sound great, you have the basement?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was actually going to have a party again, but after what happened last time, I decided that we won't have any booze, oh and Finn if you want to stay, you can, but we won't practice until Sunday," Harry said.

"Fine, I'm out of here, I have things to do," Finn said before leaving everyone alone.

"Okay! Let's have a party!" Neville called out as they all made their way back to Harry's basement, and true to his word, there was no booze on sight.

"Alright before you guys start bitching about the booze, let me show you why they call us the Golden Trio," Harry said, as he, Neville, and Hermione walked up to the stage and began to play a song.

[Harry]  
**At first we started out real cool  
Taking me places I ain't never been  
But now, you're getting comfortable  
Ain't doing those things you did no more  
You're slowly making me pay for things  
Your money should be handling**

[Hermione (**Harry**)]  
And now you ask to use my car (**car**)  
Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank  
And you have the audacity  
To even come and step to me  
Ask to hold some money from me  
Until you get your check next week

[Neville]  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another?  
A baller, when times get hard  
I need someone to help me out  
Instead of a scrub like you  
Who don't know what a man's about

Everyone was shocked how great they sounded, the flowed from one to another flawlessly, and they moved as they were one, rocking their hips back and forth, the spins were always on point, they were one on the stage.

[**Hermione/Harry/Neville**]  
**Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So, you and me are through**

**Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So, you and me are through**

[Neville (**Hermione**)]  
Now you've been maxing out my card (**card**)  
Gave me bad credit, buyin' me gifts with my own ends  
Haven't paid the first bill  
But instead you're headin' to the mall  
Goin' on shopping sprees perpetrating  
Telling your friends that you be ballin'

[**Hermione **(Neville)]  
**And then you use my cell phone** (phone)  
**Callin' whoever that you think's at home  
And then when the bill comes  
All of a sudden you be acting dumb  
Don't know where none of these calls come from  
When your momma's number's here more than once**

Santana couldn't help but just stare at Hermione's ass as she rocked around and moved with her short thigh length skirt giving everyone a complete view of her assets. While Blaine couldn't help but shiver as Neville rocked his hips around, Blaine tried so hard to hide the hard on he was sporting, this was a first for him, not even Kurt did this to him.

[Harry]  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another?  
A baller, when times get hard  
I need someone to help me out  
Instead of a scrub like you  
Who don't know what a man's about

[**Hermione/Harry/Neville**]  
**Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So, you and me are through**

**Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So, you and me are through**

[**Hermione/Harry/Neville**]**  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Oh silly me, why haven't I found another  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Oh silly me, why haven't I found another  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Oh silly me, why haven't I found another  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Oh silly me, why haven't I found another**

[**Hermione/Harry/Neville**]  
**Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So, you and me are through**

**Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So, you and me are through**

**Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So, you and me are through**

As soon as the song ended everyone began cheering for them, as they bowed.

"That was crazy yo," Artie called out.

"That's for sure, damn you white people got that rhythm," Mercedes called out.

"Thanks… I guess that's a good thing?" Hermione frowned.

"So, you guys going to be in the glee club?" Santana asked.

"I guess so, but not yet, I'm going to try out for cheerleading, I heard that Harry's in it, so I'm going to try out," Hermione said.

"That's great!" Harry said.

"I might join the Football team, I mean I'm bored, and later on I'm going to try out for the glee club, but first give me a week or two to get used to the school here," Neville stated.

"That sounds great, we're in the football team and we could use you as part of the team," Puck stated.

"Alright everyone let's talk about school later, and have fun now!" Harry called out, as they all cheered and once more began to party, however this time there would be absolutely no consequences… or would there…? No there wouldn't be, if there were any consequences it would be because of a badass party, this is just a shindig… or is it a hootenanny… hmmm… I'm beginning to sound like Oz from Buffy… hmm… sounds cool.

* * *

**SONGS**

Survivor/ I will survive (MASH-UP) By **Destiny's Child / Gloria Gaynor**

Bills Bills Bills By** Destiny's Child**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know you are waiting for the next chapter for this story, however I've decided to make a rewrite of the story, at first I was going to have it a three way relationship with Harry/Rory/Puck, but after watching the last season of Glee I found out that I might no have that as the pairing, I really want to add one of the new Characters, probably have Roderick in the Warblers and a possible rival in going after Harry's heart, also I'm going to add a character from the HP universe, and I just don't know who... but I still know that final pairing for Hermione and Neville are Santana and Blaine, also I want to give Schue a better send off, I mean, even I was creeped out by how i made him seem, and although i don't like it, he's an okay person, so IM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER but I'm going to try to have the first REWRITE before the 11th of July.**

**NK93**


End file.
